A Lesson In Friendship And Magic
by Justine Themis
Summary: When Merlin finally decides to tell Arthur about his magic, he is surprised by how well the Prince takes it. Even more so when Arthur asks Merlin to teach him how to defend himself against magic. Intended twoshot.


**A/N: This fic is wrote almost as if it were a very… _very _long drabble; there are very few descriptive paragraphs and more dialogue then what I would normally do (as I would normally try to keep the balance) but I guess some conversations don't need background conversations don't need background explanations, I do fear there may be some OOCness, but this may just be my own paranoia and I will leave my judgement to you readers.  
><strong>**I will warn you, most of this was wrote in the early mornings between midnight and 5am (when I tend to go bed nowadays). You may notice a hint of sleep-deprivation in my work. (Though, if I'm honest, I always tend to have more imagination when I'm half-asleep)**

**There, more than likely, will be some mistakes in grammer/puncuation/etc. My laptop and computer aren't being friends at the moment and I've had to do alot of editting and what-not and it's rather late at the moment and I have work in the morning (so I have to go bed soon), and Nada's on holiday at the moment so I have no-one to look over it at the moment.**

**(Also, if you've been reading _The Ties That Bind Us_ and are wondering why I'm writing this rather than that; chapter 3 of TTTBU is actually complete, I'm just waiting for Nada to come back off holiday so she can check over it - because it is her fic too, even though I write it. So chapter 3 should be up in a couple of days, hopefully.)**

**Anyway, Happy Reading!**

**Spoilers?: Set after series 3, though no real spoilers. Some for 'The Eye of the Phoenix', but nothing of any real spoiler value.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lesson in Friendship and Magic<br>**_By Justine Themis_

The day Arthur found out about Merlin's magic went better than the warlock had expected.

And what was better, his reveal wasn't because of his own stupidity. He hadn't heroically sacrificed his secret to save anyone's life (namely Arthur's) and neither had he accidently allowed himself to be caught in the act of magic, as Gaius had accusingly said he would _many_ times before.

Instead, he had gone to the Prince and told him straight-out;

"Arthur, I'm a warlock."

And for a while, there was naught but silence. Arthur hadn't broken into laughter, as Merlin had expected; but he also hadn't jumped to his feet with unsheathed sword, as Merlin had feared.

It was simply silent.

And Merlin had never felt so terrified in all his life.

"Well," Arthur had said finally, his face vaguely blank, "that was slightly unexpected."

* * *

><p>The hours after Merlin's confession had been both confusing and frustrating at most.<p>

The first few minutes or so were spent with Merlin trying to convince Arthur that, yes, he _did_ have magic and, no, he had not been drinking – though the headache forming in his skull was definitely one comparable to a hangover – but the Prince seemed, for better words, very nonchalant and gave very little acknowledgement to what Merlin was saying.

"Did you not hear me? I said I'm a _warlock_!"

"Yes, I heard."

"And?"

"'And' what?"

"Are you wrong in the _head_?"

"…That's rude, Merlin."

And when Arthur still refused to take notice of his magic (or did, but was choosing not to), Merlin decided to prove it.

Speaking a simple spell, the warlock sent Arthur's goblet flying across the room and into the chamber's wall, its contents spilling across the floor.

Arthur stared at the fallen goblet, then back at Merlin.

"You're going to clean that up, you know."

* * *

><p>The half-hour after was filled with shouting and yelling.<p>

And strangely enough, it was _Merlin_ who was doing the shouting _and_ yelling.

"Why are you taking this so calmly?"

Arthur sighed, "Merlin…"

"Why aren't you cursing me for lying to you or screaming about how I've been hiding

_magic_ behind your back-"

"…_Mer_lin…"

"-or angry with the fact that, _oh_, I don't know, I've pretty much been breaking the law for over three years just by _breathing_!"

"_Merlin_!"

"What?"

Arthur shook his head at the pacing warlock, sighing loudly. But he was _smiling. _

"For God's sake, shut up."

* * *

><p>The half-hour <em>after<em> that was spent with Arthur explaining to Merlin that, strangely enough, he wasn't as fazed by his magic as he probably _should _be.

"Trust me, Merlin, I'm shocked – truly, I am – but what kind of person do you take me for?"

Merlin laughed humourlessly.

Arthur frowned, unamused by the apparent lack of trust from the warlock, "I may be the Prince of Camelot and, yes, my opinion on magic has never been a good one, but…"

"But what?" Merlin pressed.

Arthur grinned, though shook his head, "You sometimes forget, Merlin, you're… _sort __of _like a friend to me. Now, I don't know what you do to your friends, but I rather prefer mine with a head on their shoulders… Magic or not."

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Merlin felt utterly relieved, having fallen to his knees feeling tired and drained and just so _god-damn relieved..._

The warlock muttered into his hands, "…You stupid prat…"

And Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Merlin."<p>

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth. I know it must have been difficult."

Merlin could only scoff silently.

* * *

><p>In the space of a few hours, Merlin had realised, his magic had been both revealed and resolved.<p>

"This… went a lot better than I had expected."

The Prince rose an eyebrow, "What, did you think I would kill you on the spot?"

Merlin blinked innocently and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon fell into darkness as the sun set and after Arthur returned from his duties and dinner with his father, the Prince and warlock continued their conversation into the night.<p>

Arthur wanted to know all Merlin had done for him.

And Merlin told him.

He told all that he had seen, all he had done. All the people he had lost and nearly lost.

_Will, Freya, Balinor…_

And Arthur sat and listened; believing every word.

Merlin had also made sure Arthur knew of all the times he had saved his life.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've saved your royal backside," the warlock laughed, "how you'd manage to survive without me I don't know."

Arthur only stared at him in barely concealed awe.

"You… are the biggest idiot I've ever met, Merlin."

The warlock smirked, "I could say the same, _sire."_

* * *

><p>"So... you're not going to, you know, send me to your father and have me killed?"<p>

The prince pretended to ponder this before shaking his head and grinned, "Let's just say this makes us even, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The days after Merlin's confession went on as normal as ever. It was as if nothing had even changed between the Prince and the warlock.<p>

Except, of course, they both knew _everything_ had changed.

But they had to pretend nothing had.

* * *

><p>One afternoon, when back in the secrecy of his own chambers, his manservant as his only company, Arthur became too curious for his own good.<p>

"You want me to show you some _magic_?" Merlin asked, eyes wide with shock and just a little scared of what was being asked of him.

Arthur sighed, "I'm not asking you to transform into a bird or create an army of small dirt demons or anything,"

"…Neither of them sound very fun…" Merlin muttered to himself.

"Just show me _something,_" the prince pressed.

And Merlin did.

Saying a spell to levitate the flame of one of the chamber's candle – because fire was both very easy and very interesting to control – the warlock had the flame dance between his fingers, barely licking his skin, before transforming it into the silhouetted form of a dragon.

The little fire dragon flew around the room, dangerously missing setting fire to some loose and flimsy curtains as it's small mouth opened, appearing to call out in a small roar.

"_Onweg-uetan…_"

And with a final flash of gold, the little flame dragon settled onto Merlin's hands before its body sank into a small pile of ash on his palm.

Arthur just stared at the grinning warlock.

"…Show off."

* * *

><p>A week later, Camelot was attacked by what appeared to be a pair of giant four-legged snakes that were mercilessly attacking the kingdom and its people.<p>

And when all mortal weapons became useless against the beasts, Arthur had secretly asked Merlin for his help.

"I don't want you to think I'm trying to take control of your magic, Merlin, but-"

Merlin stopped him, "Arthur, if you hadn't asked already, I would have done so already."

And Merlin defeated both beasts with but a simply spell.

* * *

><p>Arthur, though grudgingly, had to take credit for the victory over the snake-like creatures and was cheered for the deed by his father and the kingdom.<p>

Merlin hadn't mind and when Arthur asked why, the warlock simply shrugged with a sad smile.

"I'm used to it."

* * *

><p>That night, during the celebratory feast, Arthur had taken Merlin aside and thanked him for saving the kingdom himself.<p>

It had been a small and awkward show of appreciation, but the warlock could sense the meaning in the his master's words.

And for the rest of the night, Merlin couldn't keep the wide grin from his face.

* * *

><p>Telling Gaius that Arthur knew about his magic had gone pretty much as the warlock had expected.<p>

He had yelled at him. Loudly.

"What have I _told_ you, Merlin? Your secret is to be guarded with your _life_!"

When Merlin told his guardian that if had been _him_ that told Arthur about his magic, the old man had cuffed him across the head.

Merlin knew he meant well. The worried quiver in the old man's voice told him so.

And when Merlin finally had the chance to tell Gaius that Arthur had, in fact, taken his reveal very well and was actually very excepting of his secret, Gaius had laughed with relief and shook his head.

"You and Arthur are a wonder, Merlin. Why I put up with you both is beyond me."

And Merlin could only laugh along with him.

* * *

><p>The only time Arthur got angry at Merlin about his magic was when he learnt Lancelot had known before him.<p>

"You told Lancelot before _me_?" It wasn't really a question on Arthur's part, it was more an accusation.

And Merlin just stood where he was, like a guilty child, unable to think of what to say.

Sir Lancelot tried to get between the two, "In his defence, my lord, he hadn't meant for me to find out. It was completely accidental."

Arthur seemed to relax slightly, no longer looking ready to pounce the poor warlock.

"Who _else_ knows then?" the Prince asked. Surprisingly enough, in the past two weeks, Arthur had never thought to ask. He knew those who had died knowing Merlin's secret, but none of those who were alive.

Merlin thought for a moment, ignoring Arthur's stern look, "Well, my mother."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"Gaius."

Arthur nodded.

"Well, Lancelot," Merlin continued, "And…."

Beside them, a four person cleared their throat. Merlin paled slightly while Arthur and Lancelot cursed their own forgetfulness, the Prince running a tired hand through his hair.

Gwaine looked on only a few feet away and grinned, "Now, let's not forget about little ol' me," he teased, folding his arms across his armoured chest.

Merlin sighed in defeat, "Well, Gwaine knows now."

Gwaine grinned, "If it's any consolation, mate, I've known since we met," he winked at Arthur, "so, technically, I've known before you too, Princess."

* * *

><p>During the walk back to Camelot, Merlin fell into step with Gwaine.<p>

"You've known since we met?"

The knight laughed, "Well, you weren't very secretive with your magic that time in the tavern, mate. Things flying across the room? Pretty obvious."

Merlin blinked, "…Oh…"

Gwaine laughed, "And the whole 'Strength, Courage and Magic' thing? Well, Princess isn't magic and I know _I'm_ not magic. So, sorry darling but you were the only other person there."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was _kinda_ hoping you'd tell me," the knight said at first.

Merlin couldn't help laughing guiltily.

"But watching you try to keep your little secret a secret was much more fun."

"…Thanks," the warlock said slowly, "I think…"

"Also, the whole 'secret-keeping' thing? You're not very good at it." Gwaine raised his voice slightly so that Arthur could hear from up-ahead, "Anyone who couldn't realise you had magic, Merlin, must be a _real_ idiot."

And despite it being Gwaine's taunt, Merlin was the one to be hit by the stone Arthur had thrown in their direction.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think you have a duty to protect the kingdom, Merlin? Because of some 'Destiny' you heard from a dragon?"<p>

"…No. Not just that."

"So part of it is?"

"At first it was. I probably wouldn't have stayed in Camelot at the beginning had the Great Dragon not told me I had to protect you and help unite Albion."

"…"

"B-but it's different now."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Well, yes. You're not so much an ass as I thought you were and while you may be a supercilious, obnoxious prat-"

"Watch it, _Mer_lin…"

"-and me staying in Camelot will most likely get me killed, I still have Gaius to look after and I _have_come to love Camelot. And you. And Gwen and-… Why are you laughing?"

Arthur smothered his snickering, cutting off what had been a rather serious conversation between the two.

"You said you love me."

The mild look of disgust on Merlin's face was priceless, "You know what I _meant_!"

Arthur could no longer contain his laughter when Merlin stormed off.

* * *

><p>Three weeks after Merlin's confession about his magic, Arthur surprised the warlock with a request he never thought the Prince would ask.<p>

Merlin gaped, "You want me to-"

"I want you to teach me how to defend myself against magic."

And Merlin could only stare at him, wide eyed, feeling as if (just perhaps) this was a joke. But Arthur hadn't moved and was staring straight at the warlock with a new sense of determination.

"But, Arthur… Why would you-"

The Prince cut him off, "You've told me before that swords do very little against magic…" his expression hardened slightly, "I am Camelot's best fighter, Merlin, but many times I have been nearly been killed by magic, some far to close for my own liking."

Merlin remained silent.

Arthur continued with a slight hint of mockery in his voice, "And forgive me Merlin, but I shouldn't always have to rely you when a sorcerer is after my head. I need to learn how to, at the very least, look after myself."

The warlock hesitated slightly before speaking, "Y-you _do_know that I don't know everything there is about magic?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Obviously,"

"And that, if you do this, you'll be going against your father?"

"Am I not already?"

"Well, yes, but you won't be the one being executed if we get caught."

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, "I won't let that happen."

Merlin couldn't help grinning, "Fine, I'll do it," he said finally and Arthur grinned back at him.

"Thank you Merlin."

* * *

><p>"Does this mean I don't have to do as many chores?"<p>

"Don't push it Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is one more chapter after this. Or at least I think so. Chapter 2 is actually nearly finished (because this has been rather easy to write) and I do have a small idea for a third, but at the moment it's only a two-shot.**

**Hope you enjoyed and it would be lovely if you reviewed (good, bad, I don't mind).**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully I'll see you in chapter 2.**

**~ Justine Themis**


End file.
